


Lightning Rod

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, Common Cold, F/M, Fever, Implied Sexual Content, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, True Love, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry’s not feeling well and Iris takes care of him.I love their relationship.Just a fluffy WestAllen sickfic





	Lightning Rod

It was dinner time at the West-Allen Household, and Iris was heating up some take out she had grabbed on the way home from work. 

Iris had many amazing qualities, but cooking was not one of them. It wasn’t a big deal though. Barry liked to cook and he was really good at it. 

Today though, he had called Iris and asked her to pick something up for dinner on her way home from work. He hadn’t given her a reason, he just said he wasn’t up to cooking tonight. 

Iris hadn’t thought much of it. She figured he must have had a busy day and just didn’t feel like cooking tonight.  
However, when she walked in the door to find him sprawled out asleep on the coach, she started to get slightly concerned. Even when Barry was exhausted, she had never been able to get him to slow down, and least of all take a nap. 

She wanted to go over to him and wake him and ask if he was ok, or at least feel his forehead to see if he was sick, but if he was just finally giving into exhaustion, she didn’t want to wake him. So she went about her business getting dinner ready. 

“Iris?” She had just shut the oven door. She placed the oven mittens down and headed over to him. 

The first thing she noticed was that he looked pale. He had his back to her while he was sleeping so she hadn’t noticed.  
He was still laying down now, so she scooted him over a bit and sat next to him.  
He immediately cuddled his head into her chest. She felt the heat radiating off of him.  
She held the back of his head, running her hand through his hair. 

“What wrong Barr?”

“Nothing., he said half asleep. 

“Barry.”

“I’ve felt kind of lousy today.”, he said. 

He laid back on the pillow.  
She wiped his sweaty hair from his eyes. 

“What are your symptoms babe?”

“Body aches, sore throat, headache and a fever I think. “

“Yeah. That last one I knew about.”, she gave him a sad smile. 

“What did Caitlin say?”

“Caitlin’s away with her mother right now.”

“That’s right. I forgot.”

“This is the first time you’ve been sick since you got your powers, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”, he said coughing into his sleeve. 

“That sounds painful.”, Iris said massaging his chest. 

“Yeah, it hurts.”, he said still coughing.

This isn’t good she thought to herself.  
Barry’s sick and his doctor is out of the  
country. It’s not like he can see someone  
else either. 

“Well dinner is almost ready.”, she said. “Why don’t you eat, and after go upstairs and lay down.” 

Hopefully a good nights sleep will help your body kick, whatever this is, right out. 

She hated seeing him like this. He seemed so miserable.

“I’m not really hungry though. Maybe I’ll just go upstairs now..”

Now she knew he was in trouble. 

“Barry, you have to try to eat a little bit ok?”

“Yeah. I know. Okay.”

“I’ll bring it over here for you.” 

“Yeah, ok.”

“Does your stomach hurt?”

“A little bit”, he admitted. 

He ate. Not the usual amount, but he did eat, so that made her feel a little better. 

While Iris cleaned up dinner, Barry laid back down on the couch. 

“Iris”

She turned around quickly to see what was wrong. 

She walked over to him.

“What is it baby?”

“Can you please make me some tea with honey? You know, the way Joe used to make it when we were kids.”

He looked a little better now. 

“It looks like the food helped you, did it?”

“Yeah. I’m not as tired, so I guess it did.”

Sneeze (1) (2)

Again coughing into his arm.

“I still feel terrible though.” 

“Did you eat today Barry?”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“Barry, you know that your body needs a lot of food for your healing powers to even work, right?”

“Even if this is the flu, if you give your body what it needs I bet you’ll be better in no time.”

“I guess.” , he said sounding miserable.

“How about if we try some soup.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Barry!”

“Yeah, ok I’ll try some soup.”

“Ok. While I heat it up, eat one of your power bars.” 

“But I’m...”

She gave him “the look”. 

“Ok, I’ll take a bar.” 

She started the soup on low and brought one of Barry’s bars over to the couch.  
She handed him a bar and felt his forehead.

Barry leaned into her touch. 

“I know Barr”, she said gently rubbing his cheek. 

He was sick and he craved her touch. She wouldn’t have had it any other way either. He was always looking out for other people. Always putting himself second and now he was sick and vulnerable and he needed her help. Iris was more then willing to give him what he wanted and needed. 

“I’m gonna go get the soup she said cradling his head into her chest.”

She also knew he just wanted to sleep, so she was gonna have to really work to get him to take in the food he needed tonight. She also had to be careful not to overfill him, he was really sick at the moment, and she didn’t want to make him feel worse.  
She really wished Caitlin was around right now.

Barry had finished the power bar when she got back with a bowl of soup.  
Again, already looking better then he had a few minutes ago. 

“How’s your stomach?”, she asked. 

“I’m actually starting to feel hungry now.”

“That’s good news Barr., she said with a smile. 

She rubbed his back for comfort as he started to cough again. 

He finished two more bowls of soup, and another power bar. 

“Why don’t you head upstairs and I’ll be up in a few minutes after I clean up.”

“Ok.”, he said standing up. “Will you bring tea with honey up?”

“Of course babe.”

She made the tea and headed upstairs. When she got up there Barry was passed out on his stomach sound asleep. She put the tea down and climbed in bed next to him. He was still pale, and he still sounded congested, but he felt cooler now. Hopefully his speed healing was hard at work. 

He was her hero all of the time. So right now, when she had the chance to be there for him in his time of need, she made sure, to the best of her ability, that he had everything he needed to get him through this. 

She laid there next to him running her fingers through his hair. 

His eyes opened. “I love you Iris.”  
“I love you too Barr.” 

“How do you feel?”

“Sick.”, he said, but not as sick as I did before all of that food.”

She smiled at him. 

“Thank you Iris!”  
“Thank you for Being here for me.”

“Always Barry! I will always be here to take care of you.”

“I know.”, he said moving onto his side and over to Iris. 

She held him tight, rubbing his back and holding him close. 

Iris woke up around 2am to no Barry. She started to panic until she caught a whiff of Barry’s famous French toast. 

As she was walking down the stairs she heard him sneeze.  
Still sick she thought, but when she saw him, he looked so much better.

He was currently sitting in front of a stack of what looked to be six big slices of French toast, eating away. 

She did notice the Kleenex next to him though. 

She walked up behind him kissing him on his head. She could already tell he had cooled down significantly. “Feeling better?”, she asked.

“Yeah! Just a scratchy throat and I can’t stop  
(1) (2) (3) into his shirt, sneezing.” He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. She placed her hand on his forehead and up through his hair.  
“You’re much cooler now.”, she smiled at him, now sitting down next to him.

“Hopefully all this food will take care of the remaining symptoms., she said. 

She laughed to herself. Most wives would have been pumping cold medicine into their husbands to get them better, but that wouldn’t work on Barry, no his body needed to be pumped with food. 

“Do you want some?”, he asked. 

“I’m tempted.”, she said, “but it’s the middle of the night Barr.”

“Oh yeah.”, he said like he really hadn’t realized that. 

Coughing  
She rubbed his back. 

“Are you going to have more she asked.”

“I’m stuffed”, he said hand on his belly.

She got up and started to clean up.

“I’ll get it.”, he said.

“I got it babe. You should take it easy while your body is fighting this. Why don’t you head back up if your done. I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

He walked over to her at the sink and hugged her tight. 

“You’re my lighting rod Iris.”, he said into the top of her head. 

She turned to kiss him, but stopped herself.

“I can’t get sick Barr.”  
“I know.”, he said kissing her head again.  
“I’ll see you upstairs.”

When she got upstairs he was sound asleep again. She really couldn’t get over how much better he looked now.  
She’s seen him heal cuts and bruises in minutes, but for some reason this fascinated her. She cuddled up to his side and fell back to sleep. 

They woke up to his phone buzzing. 

“Barr  
Think I have the flu. I’m not gonna make it today”

“What is it?”, Iris asked

“Cisco’s sick.”  
She noticed he sounded normal now.  
“And your not anymore I see.”

“Guess not.”, he said.  
“You should still go easy.”, she said. 

“I’ll try, but no Cisco or Caitlin is going to make that difficult.”

His phone buzzed again.

“Hey Barry  
I’m feeling like hell. Don’t think I’m gonna make it in today.”

Iris looked at him waiting.  
“Ralph is out too.”

“You got everyone sick.”, she stated.

“Guess so.”, he said blushing.

“Let me guess.”, she said. “You worked sick all day yesterday.”

“Ah ha.”, he said.

“Oh Barr....”

“Tell you what. I’ll go to Star Labs with you today. “

“Are you sure?”, he asked. 

“Yup.”  
“There’s nothing major going on at the paper right now and you can’t do this all by yourself.” 

“Well Harry will be there.”  
She had forgot about Harry.  
“Yeah, but he’ll be buried in his own work.”

Barry phone was buzzing again.

“You got me sick Allen!” 

“Sorry!”, Barry replied.

He showed the text to Iris. She rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get going.”, she said.

Barry stood up, but immediately paled and had to sit back down. 

“You ok?”, Iris asked bracing him.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy I guess.”  
She grabbed a power bar from his bedside drawer.  
Handing it to him; Maybe you should just close down today Barr. Your body obviously needs some more time to heal.”

“It’s just me Iris.”

“Have you learned nothing from this Barry?”

“No. I mean I have, but..”, he let out a deep breath

“You’re right Iris, let’s close today.”  
“I’ll text everyone back.”

“Why don’t you create a group text?”, Iris said.

“I hate those.”

“Yeah, you’re right, don’t do that.”

I’ll let them all know individually that they can reach me here if they need anything, including Harry.”

“Good idea Barr.”

He laid back on his pillow, and responded to the texts.  
Take your shower when your ready and I’ll make breakfast if you’re still hungry?  
Yeah I’m starving!

She smiled at that.

“See you downstairs.”, she said walking out of the room. He nodded and slowly sat back up. 

When Barry got downstairs, he was relieved to see Iris closing the door with a bag of takeout food in her arms. As much as he loved bananas, he was really hungry right now. 

Once they finished eating, Barry headed back over to the couch. 

“You ok babe?”

“Yeah, just tired., he said. 

“Lay down then.”  
“I can’t Iris. I have to be ready to go if I’m needed.”

“Barry! I’m sure the CCPD can handle things today.”

“Dad was headed over to Star Labs about an hour ago. He was going to change the voicemail and put some signs on the doors.  
Everything is going to be fine Barr. Now please, you need to rest.”

“Joe’s there?”, Barry asked.  
“He is or at least he was. He hasn’t called so I’m sure everything is fine.”

She sat down next to him on the couch. He was still kind of pale.

She felt his forehead.  
“Your still kind of warm Barr. Your body is obviously still fitting this.” 

“You need to cooperate with it. It’s doing a lot for you right now. Think about how sick you were last night and how you feel today.”

“It’s a big difference.”, he said. 

“Exactly!”, she said hand in his knee.  
“I bet if you rest today, you’ll be 100% better tomorrow. And you’re gonna need to be because it’s going to take your team much longer then a day to recover from this.”

“Ok, I’ll relax today.”, he said. 

“Great! Now lay down Barr.” 

He did as she said. When he woke up a couple hours later, Iris was with him. His legs on her lap and her head in his leg. She must have passed out too.  
He wasn’t surprised considering she was up at 2am with him last night. He moved slowly so he didn’t wake her. Her head now on his lap. 

He loved her so much! She was so strong and independent, yet so loving and caring.  
The past 24 hours had been rough for him, but he never felt better then he did right now.

“Barr?”  
He kissed her on the head.

“Yes.”, he said rubbing her shoulder. 

She sat up slowly.  
“How do you feel?”, she asked in a sleepy voice. 

“Much better.”, he said.

She felt his head, “No fever now.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

No additional words were exchanged. Her lips met his.  
“Barr.”, she said, sounding heated now.  
Less then a second later they were laying together on the bed. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”, she said, rubbing his chest.

“Me too.”, he said, gently moving on top of her, straddling her hips. He let his body lay gently on hers so they were barely touching, but the were, she could feel his hardness.

“I guess we should take a day off together more often”, he moaned as he let his body fully connect to hers. 

You’re going to rest after this Barry. I mean it!

The love making was passionate and tender, after which they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next few days were going to be tough ones, but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that they had each other right now and they would have each other forever.


End file.
